


Some People Need To Chill

by VKatja



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Finland Is A Mood, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKatja/pseuds/VKatja
Summary: The Nordic meeting was a failure yet again, but this time they are determined to get at least one thing solved: what on earth are Sweden and Iceland up to?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Some People Need To Chill

"Ice, can you pass that to Den?" Norway whispered, holding out a little paper.

Iceland rolled his eyes, looking up from the blank paper he was supposed to be taking notes on.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Please?"

Iceland ripped the paper out of Norway’s hands and slammed it on top of the elaborated lego tower Denmark had been working on since the beginning of the meeting.

"You guys can say it if I'm bothering you," Finland deadpanned, staring blankly at the three.

"No, no, keep going," Norway said. "You were speaking about… uh… spending less on cars?"

Finland sighed loudly.

"We changed the subject ten minutes ago. Have I really been speaking to the wall the whole time?"

"I was listening," Iceland offered, not sounding very interested.

"Which I can see from your very detailed notes. Seriously, guys, my president is getting annoyed at the lack of significant decisions taken at our meetings and she's considering cutting on my travel budget now," Finland complained. "I get doing something else during world meetings, but that one is just the five of us."

"Yeah, guys. Try a little harder," Iceland said.

"I saw you look at your phone thirty seven times in the last five minutes," Norway unashamedly reported.

"I was checking the time," Iceland defended.

"Thirty seven times?"

Iceland crossed his arms and did not reply.

"Maybe we could just stop for today?" Sweden offered, and for once, even Denmark agreed with him.

They walked out of their small conference room in Sweden's government building.

"I'll go back to my hotel," Iceland announced. "I've got some stuff to work on."

"You mean fanfictions?" Denmark joked, poking his ribs.

"That's exactly what I mean, see you guys tomorrow."

"Well then," Finland said. "I'm going to go drink. I can't wait to forget the awful day I've had. Are you guys coming?"

Sweden shook his head.

"Work," he muttered, before scurrying off.

Finland squinted.

"Is it me or did he look a little suspicious?"

"He's hiding something," Denmark whispered enthusiastically. "Norway got his troll to follow Iceland, we'll take care of Swe."

Finland blinked in confusion.

"What does Iceland have to do with that?"

"Everything," Norway replied dramatically. "We have some good reasons to think that the two of them are hiding something, and we're going to figure out what. Are you in?"

"Erm, sure. That sounds more interesting than ending up dead drunk alone in Stockholm."

Denmark stared at Finland quietly for a second.

"Uuuh. Sure, if you say so. Anyway, about Operation Finding Out What Swe And Ice Are Hiding, also called Operation FOWSAIAH but that's a mouthful so we're going with the full name. I suggested changing it to Operation Brothers Stalking but Norway said no."

Norway pulled on Denmark's tie to shut him up. 

"Focus," he hissed. "We found some messages and heard bits of conversations, and we think that they are going to meet up tonight."

"You mean eat dinner with us?" Finland asked, still looking a little confused.

"No. Remember? They both bailed out on us. They said three days ago that they had other stuff to do, and Sweden even said that we couldn't use his house this time."

"Yes, because his rooms have been invaded by wild IKEA chairs again."

"That's his excuse. We all know that the chairs wouldn't do that. Now the stuffed sharks…" Norway shook his head quickly. "Sorry, off topic. I mean that they are going to meet up tonight _ , without us _ ."

Finland gasped loudly.

"You're joking, right?!!"

"No, we're absolutely serious," Denmark replied. "Which is why we need to hijack whatever they are planning. But first, we need to find out exactly what it is, and take compromising pictures."

"Fine, I'm in."

"Dang it," Denmark grumbled. "We're too far to hear."

Hidden in an especially large bush by Sweden's living room's window, they could see them. Iceland and Sweden were sitting at the table, eating ice cream and talking.

"Hold on," Finland whispered, fumbling through his pocket.

He got out his phone and held it up with a smile.

" _ I just think it's neat _ ," came Iceland's voice.

Norway lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you microchip his living room or something?"

Finland shrugged.

"The whole house. And yours too."

"You  _ what _ ?!" Denmark exclaimed, nearly forgetting to keep his voice low.

"Yeah, ‘keep an eye on your enemies and watch your friends even closer’ or whatever the saying was."

"It's definitely not that," Norway informed him, looking a little pale.

"Anyway, it's pretty useful right now," Denmark decided. "So we'll discuss the morality of spying on your friends later."

" _ I started SAO recently _ ," Sweden said. " _ You were right, it sucks, but it's addictive _ ."

Denmark gasped.

"Is it a drug name? Are they doing drugs?"

" _ If you liked that one, I've heard about Overlord too. It's a lot less nice though _ ."

"The baby is a drug dealer," Norway gulped. "We need to do something."

" _ I'm not taking your suggestions anymore. The last time I cried for an entire week _ ," Sweden commented moodily.

Iceland snickered.

" _ I brought some stuff, let's see how long you can last _ ."

They saw Iceland grab his bag and both of them disappeared in Sweden's room.

"Alright, we've seen enough," Denmark declared. "It's our responsibility to do something."

Norway nodded in agreement.

"It's terrible that they couldn't ask us for help themselves, but they're definitely too young for that."

"Isn't Sweden older than you?" Finland commented offhandedly.

"Off topic. Finland, get us in."

Denmark's eyes widened.

"Oh em gee. I'm going to do it. I'm going to break into a house through the chimney."

"Huh? Why would you do that?" Finland asked, holding out a copy of Sweden's keys.

Denmark's smile fell but he followed them to the front door. They let him do a somersault under each window, though.

Quieter than ghosts and feeling like accomplished spies, they snuck in the house, hiding behind the countless pieces of furniture to reach Sweden's room's door unseen. They later realised how pointless it had been considering that the door was very much closed and that Iceland and Sweden wouldn't have seen them anyway.

"Ready?" Iceland's voice said.

"I'm not really sure about that," Sweden faltered.

Denmark and Norway nodded at each other and Finland kicked the door open. Iceland let out a loud scream, and Sweden an ever higher one. The latter was sitting on the floor, clutching a pillow, and a bowl of popcorn spilled on his legs.

"What are you doing here?!" Iceland yelled, throwing a DVD box at Norway.

He was kneeling in front of the player, a DVD in his other hand.

"Where's the drug?" Finland asked, looking around the room.

Iceland blinked in confusion.

"What drug?"

"That's what you guys were doing, right? It's super rude to not share with your friends."

"We'd invite you but I don't think you want to watch Ano Hana," Iceland commented, lifting up his DVD to show them.

"Ano Ha-what?" Denmark repeated, confused. "You guys aren't doing drugs?"

"If licorice counts as a drug, we are," Sweden grumbled, trying to put the popcorn back in his bowl.

"We're just watching anime," Iceland complained. "You're ruining the evening. Get out."

"It's the Nordic family week!" Denmark whined. "You can't just leave us out like that!"

Sweden got up and caught Denmark in a chokehold.

"Eeeh, rude!"

"Yeah, Sve," Norway frowned. "That's rude."

"Literally, you do that to him several times a day," Iceland reminded his brother before pushing him out of the room.

Sweden dragged Denmark behind them and Finland followed, humming the Moomins' theme as he walked.

"I see no chair invasion," he commented.

"There is no chair invasion, that was a lie and I can't believe that you fell for it," Iceland grumbled, struggling to push Norway's weight.

Sweden threw Denmark through the front door and kicked Norway out as well. Finland waved at Iceland and Sweden as he slipped out, picking up the shoes Norway, Denmark and he had taken off before coming in.

"See you two tomorrow, have fun!"

"Thanks."

Iceland slammed the door and the three Nordics found themselves alone in the snow, in socks.

"So?" Finland said. "You still don't want to come drink with me?"


End file.
